knotslandingfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Trent
Summary Judy Trent was a minor character on CBS' Knots Landing. She appears in the shows second season, as the suffering wife of alcoholic husband, Earl Trent. A writer, Judy has a cold demeanor about her, brought on presumably by years of alcoholic abuse from her husband. She approaches the Ewings for support, and eventually starts an affair with Gary Ewing. Abby Cunningham, Gary's neighbour, quickly exposes the affair for her own purposes. Biography Early Life Judy does not reveal much about her early life. She married Earl Trent, and lived in New York for some time. She was a freelance writer whilst living in New York, but accepted a job for a magazine in Los Angeles ("Remember the Good Times"). Season 2 ")]] Judy Trent first meets Gary and Valene Ewing at a local Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. Her husband, Earl Trent, is the alcoholic, and has not shown for the meeting. Gary, a fellow alcoholic, pledges to help Earl when he eventually shows up. Earl arrives at Gary's workplace the next day, intoxicated, and is taken home to the Ewing household. Judy arrives later that night, and an awkward dinner, in which Earl has a violent outburst ensues. Earl leaves the house and later contacts Judy from a motel, expressing his desire to stop drinking. Judy, disgusted at her husband's lack of willpower, contacts Gary to help Earl wean off of alcohol. In contrast, she admires Gary's strength, and the two bond. Earl is later checked into a hospital ("Remember the Good Times"). ")]] Some time passes, and Judy meets Gary in person. She is upset, as Earl's sobriety has only weakened their marriage further. She later interrupts Gary's barbecue with a phone-call, announcing Earl's return to alcohol. Gary meets her and the two confront Earl, who strikes Judy and drives off. Gary accompanies Judy back to her apartment, and stays to treat to her injuries. The two become intimate as Gary cares for her, and eventually sleep together. Some time after she arrives at Gary's work, initially guilty, believing they should be honest with their marriages. However, they instead decide to continue their affair ("Breach of Faith"). ")]] Gary and Judy's affair continues undetected for some time. The Trent's marriage is revealed to have broken down further, and Judy reveals her growing affection for Gary. Abby Cunningham, the Ewing's neighbour, discovers their affair, and begins plotting their break-up. Overhearing their dinner plans for the evening, she brings along Valene to the same restaurant. Judy comes up with a cover story, and Gary chases after an upset Valene, leaving Abby and Judy to talk. Through their conversation, Judy uncovers Abby's motives as wanting Gary for herself. Judy visits Valene the next day to make her intentions for her relationship with Gary clear, and criticises the current state of the Ewings' marriage. Judy is devestated to learn, however, that Gary does not share her feelings. An embittered Judy backhandedly compliments Abby on her tactics before leaving Knots Landing ("Choices"). Later Life Judy leaves Knots Landing shortly after she breaks up with Gary. She left for New York after officially separating from Earl ("More Than Friends"). Judy is never seen or heard from again. Trivia * Judy appears in only 3 episodes. * Judy appears exclusively in Season 2. * Judy is the second of Gary's seven lovers throughout the timeline of the show. Category:Characters Category:Season 2